


One delicious cake

by RainonyourBack



Series: Spice // Sugar [6]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Week 2021, Semi-Public Sex, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: It’s a challenge, and he knows she’s awful with challenges.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Spice // Sugar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151282
Kudos: 1





	One delicious cake

They all have varying levels of comfort with the act, and they don’t put any pressure on each other. Jeanne always gets very excited thinking about it but is also very fussy. Tamao loves it but remains quite shy. Hao does it gladly to them both, and it’s always a treat for everyone involved. However, while he is generous with his mouth, he rarely ass for the favor back, and sometimes openly refuses it. So when he asks for it, it’s always rewarding.

Except, right now, Jeanne is making food. And she needs a lot of focus, given her talent in the kitchen.

“Gladly,” she tells him from her crouch in front of the oven. “Once I’m done.”

“But I feel like it right now,” he whines, loudly, like she’s depriving him of dessert.

“I think Tamao is drawing upstairs,” Jeanne says, eyes on her cake through the oven door. “I’m sure you could convince her.”

He takes hold of her chin, carefully, and draws her eyes to his. His hand is very warm. “I want you to suck my cock,” he says plainly, eyes full of mirth. No doubt because he knows the words cause a full shiver to course through her body.

She knows there is no consequence to saying no. He won’t insist now that he’s said it, and he won’t give her a hard time later. It’s just _a challenge_ , and he knows she’s awful with challenges.

“Hao,” she asks carefully, “is the kitchen part of it? Because if you make me burn the cake, I _will_ be upset.”

“It is entirely necessary,” he smirks. “And let’s just say that gives you a time limit.”

She swallows, and then freezes when his finger finds a smear of flour on her cheek. He licks it eagerly. Then,

“So?”

So from crouching she kneels down on the ground, eyes still on his. The warmth of the oven mixes with that of her own excitement as he lets go of her chin and slowly unzips his pants. Immediately his dick springs forth, already half-hard.

She looks up to him. “Go on,” he smiles, infuriatingly.

She’s not going to lose. She’s not. Carefully, she leans in and kisses his cock, just under the crown. He sighs. She knows that sigh, and she knows him; instead of hurrying it up she kisses the underside of his cock again, slowly going down.

When she looks up he glances at the oven, as if to remind her that her time is limited, but his dick twitches and she knows this was the right choice. Feeling naughty, she licks a strip of skin near his base, mouths him there, tugs gently. He hisses.

“If you take too long someone could see,” he says. Jeanne feels her own core tighten at the thought. That’s true; someone, anyone, could come in and see the former Iron Maiden sucking on the Shaman King’s very real cock. What would they say then?

She sucks on him, as if thoughtfully, and the groan she tears from his lips echoes the heat inside her head.

They’d better say she must suck very well, she decides. They’d better be jealous. Licking her way up to his tip she hums sweetly as he slides his fingers into her hair. Oh, she thinks as he messes her ponytail. Is _that_ what made him ask? She makes a note of it and kisses the head again, a teasing grin on her face.

“Jeanne…”

“Yes?” He so rarely calls her by her name.

He looks at her, his eyes burning with desire. There are promises there. Promises of rewards and punishments if she keeps on teasing him. She wants it all.

“Take me in your mouth,” he commands, and she melts. That voice he takes, that’s her weakness.

Obediently, she opens her mouth and takes him inside. Her mouth isn’t exactly big, and he’s quite the challenge in himself, but she makes good with what she has, licking the skin against her tongue as she starts to bob her head.

“Taking God in your mouth,” he muses, almost cruelly, and it creates a twinge of heat in her belly. He’s grown very good at leveraging her religious education against her, in all the best ways.

Suddenly there is noise in the hallway. Voices crying out. The guys! The guys are here. Jeanne makes to stand up, but Hao presses her head to his crotch, and she has no choice but to stay where she is.

The table is between them and the door. Jeanne silently curses her hair, so visible and iconic. If they so much as peek? Her loins burn at the thought.

“Wait,” Horo-Horo says, “I kind of feel hungry. Think Tamao would have left anything for us? She knew we were coming back late.”

If he comes in, he will definitely see them. Jeanne looks for Hao’s eyes. Surely he can’t mean to let them be seen.

He mouths at her to keep at it. Jeanne wants to resist, point out the obvious, but he still has that look on his face, and is casually pushing her further down on her dick. He wouldn’t really expose her to their friends, right? He doesn’t care much for his friendship with them, but he knows she cultivates her respectability.

She can’t explain why she feels herself leaking into her panties.

“Nah, I have something upstairs,” Yoh comments.

“Oh, okay!”

The noise moves towards the stairs, and Hao grins. “Good girl,” he whispers, letting her go. Jeanne growls around him. He’s really lucky, she thinks, as she moves a little faster. Then her eyes flicker to the oven. She can’t look at the time from here. Is she in time? Is the cake ruined?

“Only way to know is to finish the job,” Hao smiles. His hands have found the counter and he’s just letting her go at it. “You know I have good stamina. If you don’t do better, your cake is probably going to be burned.”

_It better not_ , she thinks loudly, bobbing faster now. Looking up with eyes she makes pleading.

“Or,” and Hao is teasing, as he grabs her head again and tugs her away from the oven. She has to crawl to follow. “Or we take it out now. I could even help decorate it. Do you think Tamao would eat it?”

Jeanne’s eyes go dark. If he messes up his cake, she will make his life a living hell, that’s a _promise_. But even as she seethes and digs her fingers into his hip, she can see it, the chocolate cake covered in white _icing_. Tamao biting into it.

Hao’s grin is predatory.

“You let me know.”


End file.
